Wings Of Purple and Steel
by The23rdDragon
Summary: Spyro isn't part of the Prophecy. He knows that. But he would fight the entire continet at once to ensure the saftey of the others. And he would do it gladly. But when they're captured by Skywings, imprisoned, and one of their own goes missing, he realizes just how hard he has to fight to keep them altogether. But that's fine, it's not like he has anything else to fight for.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Purple and Gold**

 _Summer scanned the mountain in front of her. The stars in the night sky provided acceptable light for a preliminary scan of the mountain sides. Her long hike had given her several conclusions that would have to be confirmed or denied during the next day._

 _As she settled into her camp that was tucked in a crevice in the side of the mountain, so tight that she had to crawl on her stomach to get in, she sent one last look at the mountain. Her helmet and body armor hiding any emotion, "Thorn." She sighed, "I hope to whatever deity is out there you're right about your daughter." She shook her head and let out a sad laugh, "Or else this amnesic soldier won't know what to do."_

 _The human (who didn't even know_ how _she knew she was a human.) then placed her head fully down on the rock and went to sleep._

* * *

Sunny's pained yell was muffled by a gag as Spyro's ice breath connected with the burns along her back. A tear trickled down the side of her cheek, the tear born from the sudden pain of the freezing breath hitting the still hot fire burns along her back and the edges of her wings.

When the excruciating pain became a dull throbbing she knew that the PurpleWing had finished icing her burns. "It hurts." She moaned as the gag rolled from her mouth.

"Wouldn't hurt so much if you moved." Spyro said, giving the burns a look over.

"I barely even saw her coming." Sunny complained.

"Then you should pay more attention to your surroundings." He rolled his eyes as she pouted.

"It still wouldn't have helped. I don't dodge fast enough."

"Then maybe you should learn to dodge just a tiny bit faster." He teased, ducking under the poorly aimed swipe at his snout. He smiled, befor-

 _Whack!_

His paw moved dimly up to touch the side of his snout that stung from the tail whack. "Should have just a paid a bit more attention, O'master dodger." Sunny teased before settling into a nice, comfy, sleeping position.

"Whatever you say, master…" He trailed off and heat rose to his cheeks when he realized that he didn't have a comeback to that and he had just ended it with "Master". Sunny started to shake with laughter as tried her best to hold it in.

"It's OK, Spyro." She mumbled as she looked away. "Now can I please get some sleep?"

"Sure thing, Sunny." He turned and started towards the exit of the cave. He peered over his shoulder, his eyes falling on the soft and steady rising and dipping of her sides, he softly murmured "Sweet dreams, Sunny."

* * *

The "Guardians" were in the middle of discussing something about the war when a certain purple dragon barged into the cave. "Spyro!" Webs cried.

"What are you doing!" Kestrel hissed, marching towards him.

"What am I doing?" He growled, "What are _you_ doing?" He raised his snout to meet her own. "I just had to gag Sunny and freeze her back and wings because _you_ thought that _hitting her square in the back with fire was a good idea!_ " His voice rose to a roar as the last part came out. "So, tell me, _Guardian_ , what _are_ you doing?" His voice lowered and his words were dunked and soaked in venom.

Kestrel's eyes simply narrowed in response, "What I do to train you stupid dragonets is none of your concern-"

"It is when you almost _kill_ us!"

Kestrel simply glared at him in return to his interruption. The air around the two dragons grew stale, the tension was thick enough to cut and the air between the two became more hostile. "I think that's enough for now." Dune said, stepping between the two dragons. "Back to your cave, Orphan."

Spyro winced at the nickname. He knew he wasn't part of the prophecy, the only reason he was here was because of Web's mercy. He was reminded constantly by Kestrel and Dune.

" _Now._ "

Dune's voice left no room for arguing. "But-" He sputtered before catching a pleading look from Webs. "Fine." He turned on his foot and marched straight out of the cave.

He was halfway down the corridor when Webs caught up to him. "Spyro, I wanted to say I'm sorry." He said as he placed a paw on Spyro's shoulder.

"You say it every time." Spyro growled. He knew he shouldn't vent his frustration on Webs but other than the wall he was the only thing available.

"And I mean it every time." He said, "Look, Spyro. I know it might be difficult for you because you not part of the prophecy, heck you're not even a last minute substitute like Glory was." He sighed when Spyro sent him a fleeting glare before looking away, "But _you_ are _here_. You have the other dragonets and when the time comes for you all to save the world…" this time when Spyro's gaze drifted back to him it stayed there.

"I have a feeling that _you_ will be one of the most important dragons in their story."

"That's where you wrong, Webs. I may have special scales and may be the only one of my kind…. But I don't - I _won't_ be part of how the _they_ save the world. I'm a footnote in history. Nothing more." He growled spinning out of Web's grip and away from him.

Web's chuckles made Spyro stop mid stride and face him, "What!?"

"Oh, Spyro." He sighed, "The guardians can't help you or them once you leave the mountain. That's why he train you so hard, but you - you _will_ be the one who takes care of them when we can't. You already do." Webs drew closer to him, until they were almost touching. "And I know you _can't_ leave them to fly into the hell's maw without you. When all is said and done, _you_ will be their protector. I believe in you. _They_ believe in you. Don't let _them_ down."

Spyro felt a new burden settle on his shoulders as Webs' words made their full impact hut he smiled anyway, "I don't plan to. Ever. You can trust them with me." He turned, his smile quickly dying, and walked down the cave

.

"I know I can, Spyro. I know I can." Webs muttered, turning around to get back to the meeting.

* * *

Spyro sighed as he turned a corner towards his own sleeping cave. The stone hallway looked even more foreboding than usual as he treaded through the cave. "Spyro!" A voice called, he turned (barely managing a smile) to face the voice and was not surprised that he found the Nightwing he considered his brother (Another responsibility) jogging to catch up with him.

"Yes, Starflight?" He returned to his walk as Starflight fell into step beside him.

"Is Sunny going to be OK?" He rush out, similar to the way some takes off a Band-Aid.

Spyro rolled his eyes at his brother's obviousness. "She'll probably be sore for a couple days. Maybe have a burn or two that'll take awhile to go away…" He trailed off when he noticed Starflight cringe at the latter comment. "But," He started, putting an arm around him, "In the end, she'll be bouncing off the walls and back to her old self before we know it."

Starflight smiled and thanked him before taking off towards the sleeping caves. 'Hey! Starflight!" He shouted with a genuine smile, "She'll be fine. She's tougher than you think. But for the love of the moon, let her sleep!"

He laughed as Starflight gave a pointed stare.

Life under the mountain may be hard.

But his siblings made it all worth it.

And he wouldn't let anyone take them from him.

Period.

* * *

 _Scraaaaaape._

She pulled against the chains harder as the mask drew closer.

 _Scraaaaape._

The cold, steal mask was mounted on her face.

 _Hello, it's so good to see you again._

No. Nononnonononono. Not again. She fought as hard as she could to keep control

 _Why do you resist? It's better for you not to._

No. She wouldn't be _her_ again. _Never_ again.

 _But why? You enjoyed. The blood and killing. You enjoyed it._

She wasn't her.

 _Oh, but I am. I am the new and improved you._

 _I am the Terror of the Skies._

 _I am the new and improved Cynder._

* * *

 **So, this was an idea I had bouncing around in my head. I will add one or two more chapters to round everything out and will continue the story after TFBTG. If not I will simply come back to this later and finish it then.**

 **Fly high and long my beautiful dragonets (Yes! Now I can say it in the proper fandom!)**

 **Dragon**


	2. Chapter 2 Shadow and Steel

Chapter Two: Shadow and Steel

 _You will be their protector._

The SeaWing's words echoed in Spyro's brain as he traversed the dark tunnels that lead to his sleeping cave. They certainly didn't help the growing burden he had felt since the day he hatched. _Hell, the only reason they've kept me around this long is because the others would revolt if they got rid of me,_ Spyro thought bitterly as he stepped into his barren cave. No moss or leaves for him to sleep on, just cold hard stone.

"You know, we _really_ ought to get you something more comfortable to sleep on." Glory said, materializing to his side.

"Glory! How many times do I have to tell to _not_ do that?" Spyro shot as jumped to the side. "Seriously, you need to stop doing that!" He took a step further into the cave, his eyes searching for the least pointy stone to sleep on.

Glory followed his gaze letting silence reign for a few fleeting moments. "You know, I don't understand why you don't just sleep with Sunny," Glory's comment, while out of the blue, was not uncommon. "You do know she would agree on a heart beat, right?"

"W-what? No, she wouldn't." He stuttered, he felt heat rise to his cheeks as Glory looked at him with a raised eye ridge.

"Yes, she would - she likes you, idiot ." She said definitely. Her voice was a serious and relayed the message that arguing with her was a lost cause. Unfortunately for the both of them - Spyro liked lost causes.

"Well, I mean obviously! We're siblings! Besides, we both know Sunny's always had a soft spot for sad and broken things." Spyro countered, there was no way - in any universe - any ne could ever love _him_ like that. Especially not Sunny. Perfect, amazing, beautiful Sunny. Sunny was if the universe decided to stuff everything good and pure in the world into a single, odd looking dragon. And he was nothing more than Web's pity project. An unknown type of dragon. An _orphan_. An orphan that was still sorely alive because of Web's pity and curiosity.

"Not to mention you guys are the 'Dragonets of Destiny' destined to save the entire fucking world. While I am Spyro the Purple Dragon. Spyro the discolored dragon. Spyro the _no one_. I'm _nothing_ compared to you guys who'll grow up to be the heroes of the world. I'll grow up to be no one. Because that's who I am. _I am NOTHING_!" He roared as a wave rage and despair rose from the deep dark part of him he kept buried in the deepest darkest parts of his mind. Rage at his problems and at the injustice of it all and Despite at knowing that no matter what he does, he'll never be good enough to be even worth mentioning.

Glory stared at him in shock, a myriad of bright colors flowed over her scales as the two dragons started at each other in shock. Small dots of a clear watery color pricked at the corner of her eyes and Spyro did a mental double take when he realized those weren't wired colors but tears. Then Glory did something he didn't expect, from Clay or Sunny maybe, but not her. She threw her wings around Spyro and mumbled words into his shoulder. "Don't ever call yourself that. You're not nothing. You're our _brother_. You're the one who's always looking out for us, even for Clay. You're our brother, you stupid idiot." Spyro readied something as he too began to feel tears fall down his face.

She was a Rainwing. She didn't belong in the prophecy. She was nothing more than a substitute for a teacher who was never coming back. They were both the mishaps of the prophecy. They were both unwanted bastards to a fate far greater than themselves.

 _The Bastards of the Prophecy - I like it,_ He thought darkly, _it has a certain ring to it._

* * *

Summer pressed her small frame (how did she know she was she? Or that she was small?) down on rock she was laying in. The crevice provided some protection - mostly from naked eyes but a well trained nose and an empty stomach would spell her doom. She slowly started to scot to the right as far as she could while still being in the crevice. Moving in the day was always a tad to risky for her tastes - to many dragon patrols searching the mountains. Usually, she just spent anytime she was awake during the day trying as hard as she could to remember her past. She stopped moving and pulled the cloak that hung from her shoulders tight around her tighter as the oh so familiar uncomfortable chill shivered up her spine. She laid there as it spread through the rest of her body, seeping into every bone and muscle. She shook herself in a vain attempt to shake the cold off, the armor plates on her arms clattered together as she held herself. She unfolded herself and started to move through the cold creeping through her.

Her breastplate scraped against the rock as she shuffled closer to the edge, the long weapon (a sniper rifle of the memories that surfaced with the gun were to be believed) her armor was made of a flexible but tough fiber with armor plates weaved into it on her arms, legs, and torso. She also had a helmet that had a weird bar (visor was the word that came to mind) going across where her eyes would be. The armor was steel gray and had a weird (and that was with her standards) red, patterned, stripe that ran down from the top of the hood down the back side of the cape and down the front of her armor. It continued to ran down her left leg and ended on her foot.

Finally reaching the end of the crevice, Summer has only one option, and direction, left to go if she wanted to do what she has wanted for so long - find 'Sunny'. Pulling herself together, she pulled her hood over her head and head out into the light.

* * *

The Sandwing's neck broke with a satisfying _snap_ that sent shivers of peer _pleasure_ down her spine. Terror laughed as the crowd cheered when the body slumped to the ground. She turned from the common rabble to face the only spectator that mattered.

Queen Scarlet.

Scarlet's crimson scales shone at the perfect angle to reveal her majestic beauty. Even from the very far edge of the arena, where Terror had smashed the Sandwing's head into a wall seconds before, Terror could see through the amusement painted on the Queen's face and see the pure, almost lusting, crave for more blood. Terror felt _her_ shiver in fear and disgust in the small corner of her mind where she was kept in check. She would have to have another _conversation_ with that welp later.

Queen Scarlet's voice shook her from her revelry of all the horrible things she could do to her. "My loyal Subjects! Today we have witnessed yet another bloody and terrific battle!" The roar of the crowd ebbed and flowed with her voice, "Our mutual friend and entertainer has, once again, played her part _marvelously_!" Terror, with a bound and a single flap of her wings, crossed the arena and bowed before Her Grace. "And now I must play mine. I present to you the Terror of the Skies! Long may she bloody our arena and paint our skies red!" The crowd _erupted_ into cheers as Terror turned to face then and give one last bow - already planning all the horrible things she could do to _her_.

 _You surprised me today, Cynder._

 _I-I did?_

 _Yes. You didn't act like an ungrateful child until the end._ Terror picked a Sandwing scale out from between her claws, most of the sandstone yellow was coated in a layer of beautiful red blood.

 _I didn't realize that_.

 _No, you didn't. And there lays the problem. Despite all she's down for us, you still act as if she's a monster. Did all her gifts mean nothing to you?_

 _Gifts?! She turned_ me _into a_ monster! _And then she created_ you. Cynder, despite being stuck inside her head, was able to put a fair amount of venom into the last word.

 _Me? Oh, you dislisional little Dragonet. We've been over this many times. I'm_ no _monster or some horrible atrocity. I'm_ you. _Now why don't you try being a litt-_

 _NO! You're not me, you've_ never _been_ me _! You're a horrible, sick, animus project that she created to kill - that's_ all _you are! A-_ Cynder's rant came to a unexpected stop when Terror imagined one of those 'swords' scavengers used going through her gut.

 _Wha-what?_

 _Oh no, don't tell me you forgot that anything I imagine happening to you happens, did you?_ She then went on to imagine a horrible series of events happening to Cynder, ranging from cuts and stabs to full on she was sure Cynder couldn't take anymore, she plunged an imaginary claw through her heart. Cynder's scream of pain was compareable to the most beautiful piece to music in her eyes.

 _Now, I hope this serves as a reminder of what happens when you ever call me or Scarlet a monster ever again. Understand?_

 _Y-yes._

 _Good_.

She shoved another claw into Cynder.

* * *

Terror strode out of her room in the royal palace shaking with glee. Torturing Cynder was just so much _fun_. It was one thing to kill another dragon with one's talons. To feel their body slump as their life drained from them, to see their life drain from their eyes. But to feel each nerve as it was set on fire by the pain? To know _exactly_ how much Cynder could take before breaking? And to be able to do _anything_ to her that came to mind?

That. That was true paradise for her.

Terror hummed to herself as she strode through the halls searching for Peril. She could still feel Cynder, but her pretense was almost unnoticeable and suffering flowed from it like a waterfall.

 _Yes, paradise indeed_. She smiled at that thought.

* * *

Summer gasped and shot up an arm to block the sun as she tumbled out of the crevice in the wall. As her eyes grew used to the light, she began to notice the scenery around her. Her immediate area was nothing but a light brown outcropping on a mountainside overlooking a valley. The valley was a large open scene of greens and had a crystal blue river running through it that reflect the sun's light. The blue sky above only had one or two white, fluffy clouds in the slay. The sun hung high in the sky.

"Whoa."

Was….was that her? She reached a hand up to her throat and rubbed it as she looked around for any thing else that could have made that sound. Did...did she really not recognized her own voice? _Later,_ she thought, _How do I get down?_ She looked over the cliff, searching for anything that remotely look like a safe way down when she saw a huge lake at the base of the mountain. Then a stupid idea sprung into her head.

A stupid, crazy, crazy stupid and stupidly crazy idea.

 _ **Jump.**_

She sent one last glance down before walking back to the wall of the cliff. _This stupid. You're going to die._ Maybe. But it _was_ the quickest way down. The quickest way to Sunny.

 _And Sunny,_ She reasoned, _is, quite literally, my only reason for living so._ She took a running start. _Sunny comes first._

She jumped.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Yay! I'm not dead! I've just been stuck in the mountains and haven't had any opportunity to post this. But yeah, I'm back and hopefully (but unlikely) will be able to get another chapter out or maybe a one shot building up to TFBTG's reboot. Maybe both, (definitely not) And sorry for the short paragraphs. I wrote this on my phone sooo… I can't write too big of paragraphs without feeling that maybe I made it too big. But I'm back and glad to be back. I'll have an update on my Profile soon so go read that.**

 **Oh, and Summer's armor looks like the Vanguard Dare set from Destiny 2 and has a Halo Reach sniper rifle because I like the look of it.**

 **Fly high and long, my little Dragonets,**

 **-Dragon**


	3. Chapter 3 Shadow Steel, Purple, and Gold

Chapter 3: Shadow, Steel, Purple, and Gold.

Spyro woke up to what he always woke up to - silence and stone. He lazily swept his tired eyes across the cave. Empty, no barren, except for him. Sighing, Spyro rose to his feet. His joints cracked and popped as he rose to his feet. Just another lonely morning under this moon-forsaken mountain. Looking around he couldn't find a trace of Glory in his room - which was good, he didn't know, and didn't want to know, what would happen if the "Guardians" found out if the two dragons had slept in the same cave. _Probably Hell on Pyrrhia_. He thought as he made his way slowly through the same old caves and tunnels.

 _Though, that would be interesting to see compared to seeing these stuffy caves again._ He thought, _And probably preferable,_ He admitted,

"Ow! At least there would be light." He grumbled as shook his head; how many times had he ran into walls trying to get up to where the others where? Everyday? Every other day? Probably every time he walked down there. The thing he hated the most about his little...isolation? To get back to the others he had to walk through the entrance cave. Which meant he had to go near the Guardians' caves and the Guardian's themselves - dragons he tries his best to avoid.

Picking _another_ rock out of his paw and tossing it to the side where he would inevitably step on it again. Grumbling, Spyro looked up and saw the light. The light of the entrance cave, but light nonetheless; Sometimes he really hated his body. _I mean_ come on _! Even the SandWings have better night vision than me. The_ Sandwings _!_ He whined in his head. As he grew closer to the light, the shadows seemed to lengthen and take shape. They took the shape of dragons, dancing and flying over the walls, taunting him and teasing him. Spyro ignored them, he had been ever since they had first started appearing on the walls. And only he could see them. Spyro didn't know if the "ghost sight" was a natural ability of whoever his tribe was ...or something else. _Maybe's it like how the NightWings have mind reading and seer vision. My tribe has the ability to see ghosts,_ Spyro wondered if that was true - what were the dragons with the abilities called? Ghostseers? Ghost Watchers? Ghost Walkers? Okay, that last didn't make much sense but Sunny had... _shared_ (couch, ranted, cough, cough) her opinions on a few of the scrolls she had read and one of those happened to be about a dragon who could talk to ghosts.

But these "Ghosts", as he liked to call them, were more shadow than...ghost. _Not like it matters anyway_ , He thought bitterly as he tore his attention from the dancing shadows. It's not like he was going to find anyone from his mysterious tribe. If it even existed in the first place. Who knows? He could just be a miscolored IceWing. _Again it doesn't matter,_ He thought as he stepped into the entrance cave. He shrugged, it _really_ didn't matter now that he thought about.

Pushing all thoughts of his origins to the back of his mind, he began to hum the simple tune of a song he had read in a book as he moved through the cave. As he moved through the cave, in the corner of his eye something flashed. Normally he would chalk it up to the shadows but it wasn't movement - it was light. Curiosity turned his head towards the object, but as he looked at where the light had come, including the area around it, he didn't find anything but a black...scale…

He stepped forward to inspect with a slight urgency. Getting a closer look at the mysterious scale, he could tell that it definitely _wasn't_ Starflight's. It was worn and had a tooth mark that went straight down the middle and probably went on to the scales that used to surround it. But the most disturbing thing about the scale was the strange aura it that hung around it, it was creepy and made Spyro's scales crawl. Confusion swept through him with a tint of worry, his head shot from side to side, looking from side to side to find any clue of the mysterious dragon which the scale had come from. What he found made panic sore through his veins, there were several claw marks on the floor. They seemed to be centered around a two pairs of claw marks that were fairly spaced out as if they were separated… by a very large dragon's body.

His heart started to pound like a war drum, echoing in his ears, as he raced through the caves looking for something - _anything_ \- that would ensure the safety of the Dragonets. His claws scraped across the stone paths as he alternated between running and using his wings and legs to propel him forward in massive bounds. His heart pounded so loudly he could _feel_ the pulsing in his head as well as in his chest. Pounding against his ribcage so hard he thought it would burst as he raced down the halls of stone. He ran past the dinning cave and the sleeping caves, flashing a quick look in each cave but there wasn't a single dragon was in those caves. Turning into the training cave, Spyro found something that made him stop.

Tsunami was chained up in the middle of the training room. Each Dragon was so surprised to see the other that they were shocked into silence. Tsunami broke the silence first, hissing, "What the hell are you doing here? The Guardians will find you!" ( _Leave her…_ ) He internally groaned at the voice's reappearance.

"And? What the hell does that have to do with you being chained up?" He countered, striding across the space between them cautiously. "Also, what happened this morning? I woke up to the entrance cave being covered in claw marks." He added as he started to fiddle with chains binding her.

"Some guy named Morrowseer showed up -"

"Wait, isn't he the guy who wrote the prophecy?" Spyro interjected, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"YES HE IS." She shouted into his ear, causing him to flinch, "Moons, I'm tired of people saying that. _Anyways_ , he showed up and then leaped to attack _me. Me!_ Then Sunny and Clay leaped in to defend me, which was _awesome by the way_. But still! Then he stopped and was acting all high and mighty, said me and Clay "would do" and that he'll have to see about Sunny!" Tsunami raved, thrashing against her bonds. Which may or may not have _made it very hard for Spyro to unbind her_. _(But when has she cared about that?_ ) His irritation grew.

"So what does this have to do with you being chained up?" He intervened, daftly pulling one talon away before the two chains it was between crashed together. "Also please stop moving so much. It's making it harder for me to do my job."

"Ugh, fine I was getting to that. SO," she barked returning to the story, and causing the chains to move and almost crush his talons _again_. _(Maybe it's on purpose_ ) "The oh-so-kind-and-generous 'guardians' decided, and by that I mean Kestrel, that I had somehow angered Morrowseer - which I _didn't_ , I just called him, and _all the others,_ on the amount of bullshit we had to put up with! Seriously! How are we supposed to be invested in saving a world that we don't even know!?" Spyro looked over and studied Tsunami's face. There was an odd edge in her eyes - "Nonononono NO. Stop right now!" She snapped at him. ( _Always snapping, makes one wonder doesn't…?)_

 _No. Shut up._

"What?" He asked, did he do something wrong? _(No, you're just trying to help….)_

 _Shut. Up_.

"You have the look on your face. Ya know, the one you have right before you start asking stupid questions!" She snapped, ( _Again with the snapping_ …)

"I do _not_ do that!" He yelped indignantly, once again dodging colliding chains. ( _See_ now _that looked like it was on purpose.._ )

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes, You _do_!" She snapped, ( _She_ has _been doing that a lot_ …)

"No, I don't! Just tell me what's wrong!" He snapped, ( _Great, now we're doing it too…) Just shut the hell up_. Tsunami didn't respond and for a few tense minutes she wouldn't meet his eyes. "...Tsu...what's wrong?" He gently prodded. Tsunami was good at a lot of things; hunting, swimming, over the top pranks, being over the top in general, protective of the other dragonets, being a thorn in his side, - but expressing emotions? Other than rage, she was truly terrible at it.

"Nothing... It's nothing." She sighed, Spyro opened his mouth to argue but she cut him off, "Just unchain me! The Guardians are planning to kill Glory!" She hissed, thankfully the voice didn't have anymore comments it wanted to voice.

"WHAT!?" He roared. "AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO ME THIS FIRST!" He began to furiously undo to the chains using frost breath and claws to destroy the chains. Only pausing to readjust his aim so he didn't hit Tsunami...too much anyway. His throat became dry and chilled from the repeated use of his frost breath, his talons scraped and chipped from slashing the steel chains - but he still fought on. Finally, when his throat was as dry as a desert while still being colder than the arctic and his talons were chipped and tired, Tsunami was able to break free herself. The chains slid off her scales like rain and fell to the ground with a _clang_.

"Alright!" She cheered, "I'll go find Clay and give him a hand. You go check up on Glory before meeting with Starflight; he'll explain the plan. Got it? Good - bye!' She rushed as she dove into the river before he could even get a word. ( _And she's back to acting better than you now that she no longer needs you….)_

 _And you're back...Goodie._

 _(You know it's true...)_

* * *

Cynder couldn't think.

...More so than usual.

Terror was too focused on making her opponent's death as bloody and painful as possible to _really_ pay Cynder any mind. _Or thought?_ Cynder mused to the black void that had become her home.

Lonely, empty, quiet.

That was her life.

Forevermore.

Or until she found someway to get that damn mask...helmet...thing…? _Huh,_ Cynder had never really cared at all about what the object actually was - only to run as fast and as far as she could before some idiot put it on themselves or, worse, on her…

Turned out she hadn't ran far enough…

 _Maybe I_ should _have jumped ship and flown to the farthest island_ , Cynder mused to the all-encompassing darkness.

The darkness tightened and coiled around her. The blood in her nonexistent veins froze and she lost all reason and logic to fear.

The darkness shifted and curled to reveal a dragon. A dragon much larger than she would _ever_ be. Scales blacker than hers and glowing yellow eyes. The darkness stuck to her like a shroud, distorting her body and adding an ethereal like arua to the dragon. Cynder moved as far back as she could, which wasn't far. The shadows become more solid and rows of teeth became visible as the dragon solidified. Cynder whimpered as pushed herself to go even further back.

"Hello...Little Shell." Terror grinned.

* * *

Sunny was worried. Worried about Glory and the rest of her dysfunctional family. Glory, who was going killed by the guardians, which made the other dragonets come up with a _really_ dumb (but _incredibly_ necessary) plan to brake out of the mountain. Which was dumb the Guardians would never kill Glory...right?

But she was more worried about Spyro.

She knew the other guardians were aware that the others may have tried to eavesdrop on their plans to deal with Glory - so they had waited until the dragonets had all gone their separate ways before talking about Spyro. They weren't planning to kill him.

They were going to give him to the NightWings.

And so she took it upon herself to warn him. Of course she played along with the other dragonets, she didn't want to stress the others more than usual. _Plus_ , it was _Spyro_. The dragon who was always there for her - or any of the dragonets - not because he was told to be, but because he _could_. And because he _could_ , he _did_.

And that meant the world to her.

Yeah, the other dragonets cared for each other - they _were_ a family after all - but Spyro? He had no obligation to love them, let alone tolerate them. He was just an orphan that Web took in and was raised alongside the dragonets. Constantly told that he was worthless, a pity project. Yet he cared. He could've grown to resent them. They got to live in the caves with light and first servings at dinner. He got to live in the darkest part of the mountain and only got the scraps.

But no, he cared for them and loved them. He frequently fought with the Guardians over their treatment - even if it came to blows. He would help ease their burns and aches from combat training, would give them tips to help with hunting whenever he beat them. (Which happened a lot) But no matter what he did, there was always a gap between Spyro and them. It was never the Dragonets Of Destiny. But The Dragonets of Destiny and Spyro. Spyro and the Dragonets.

Sunny knew it wasn't intentional on their part. It _was_ the guardian's fault; but as she ran down the stone halls she couldn't help but imagine what she could have said or done to shorten that gap. Maybe she could have snuck him more food, or...or something! Her eyes began to water and began to blur her vision. Tears slipped down her the side of her snout. Her heart was slamming the inside of her chest. No, she-she _couldn't_ lose him

 _No! Bad Sunny! Calm down, he's not gone yet._ She mentally scolded herself as she turned the corner into the training roo- _WAM!_

Sunny collided with Spyro sending them both flying to the ground. "Heya, Sunny." He groaned with a shake of his head. He began to rise to his feet again when Sunny, who had all but _jumped_ to her feat, pulled him to his and started to talk about...something. Spyro wasn't paying attention to what she was saying, he was solely focused on the tears streaming down her face. "Sunny…" He spoke gently and quietly as he rested one of his talons on her face. It took him a minute to realize Sunny had stopped rambling and was looking at him silently. Ignoring his _burning desire_ to know what was wrong, he used a single talon to stop a tear from falling. "...Everything's going to be OK. Trust me?" He murmured the question as he wiped a tear from her face.

The panic that held Sunny only moments ago was completely gone. Leaving her standing there as Spyro brushed her tears away and told her everything was going to be OK. The moment continued for a little while before Sunny realised she should do something.

So she wrapped her forearms around his neck and her wings around him his body. Sunny was glad Spyro was only just a tiny bit bigger than her. Big enough that he couldn't ride on any of the dragonet's backs like she could, but still small enough that she could wrap herself around him in a hug.

Sunny couldn't tell how much time had passed when they finally broke the embrace - but she did remember _why_ she was looking for him in the first place. "You need to hide." She started, she tried to hide the wobble in her voice, but she knew he noticed and she knew he didn't comment on it just for her. _That's why he's the best._ She thought silently before taking a deep breath to calm her nerves and summon her courage. "The Guardians... the Guardians are planning to give you to the NightWings to appease them or something! You _have_ to hide!" She cried.

" _What!"_ Spyro roared causing her to flinch.

"Nono! Don't worry. We..we have a plan." She rushed, her heart started to pound harder than before. "Well, _I_ have a plan. The others don't know - which is totally OK because they were worried about Glory to-"

"Sunny!" He braked, Sunny paused mid-rant. "I know about the other's plan to save Glory. It's going to be okay. Now tell me yours." Spyro calmly said.

"O-ok. R-right. So you know that the plan is for Clay to find a way to open the rock in front of the entrance cave?" Spyro nodded, prompting her to continue, "Ok, just hide until then. When the cave opens just slip out and run." Sunny took a deep breath in, "Just go. I don't care where; preferably somewhere your safe." Spryo's face had morphed from intently listening to horrified.

"Sunny! I'm not going to leave you guys!"

"Spyro _please_! I don't want you to either. But you're the only one out of all of us who deserves a normal life!" She argued. She hated this, she hated fighting with him but this _needed_ to happen. "Please, just slip out...You've always looked after me and the others, now it's my turn to look after you." She pleaded, her vision blurred by tears.

"...Okay." Spyro said quietly. Sunny perked up. "..I'll do it." A sad laugh escaped him, "I guess this is goodbye, huh, Sunny?" He whispered the last part. She nodded, even though she didn't want to admit - this was probably the last conversation she would ever have with him.

He wrapped her in a hug. They stood there for a few moments, silent tears trailing down both of their faces. They separated and he began to walk away; "...If you need me, I'll be there - no matter what. Promise." He said over his shoulder.

"You hate promises." She replied. It was one of the first things she had learned from him… "..Don't make a Dragon a promise…" She choked on the last words and when she finally got them out, he was gone. Never to return. Never to talk to again. Never to be seen again. "...If you know you can't keep it." She fell to the ground and sobbed.

* * *

" _SUMMER!"_

Summer's eyes shot upon and she rocketed to her feet. _Whack!_ Summer fell back to the ground with her head aching. Summer laid there for a few minutes, collecting her bearings when she realized where she was. She was in a small cave. _What?_ She thought as the memories slowly began to return to her.

Memories.

A subject Summer tried to ignore no matter what. She really didn't have the time to delve through them after all. She _was_ currently trying to find a dragon whose name, as far as she knows, could have been a myriad of things; but something in her gut told her it was Sunny. Just like how she knew how to disassemble, clean, and reassemble, her rifle. Or the way some things just seem to pop into her head. She just...knew. And no matter what, she would always end up knowing _just_ enough to get her out of any situation. She took comfort in that. The only comfort she had. But no matter how much she focused on what she was doing. No matter how many times she felt that satisfying jerk of the rifle every time it made that loud _crack_! That cut through the air. She couldn't ignore the oppressive specter that weighed her down or ignore that disgusting feeling she got in the bottom of the gut whenever she focused too hard on recalling things.

She was afraid of memories. Specifically her own. The memories of her past life.

She knew it was stupid, but she was. And laying there in the small cave as the memories she _could_ remember slipped back to her. She felt helpless and vulnerable. A scream outside snapped her out of her haze. Pushing herself to her feet, snatching her rifle by the scope, and darting to the exit she was momentarily blind from the sun.

As her vision returned she was aware of three things. One, there were a bunch of dragons in the ravine just a little below her. Two, they were a bunch of different colors most had the same color scheme while there were six or so that were different. Three, there was a dragon who was missing a leg and had torn wings. As soon as her eyes landed on the clearly broken neck, her body took control of itself. She dropped to the ground and scanned her head from side to side looking for better cover. Finding none, she pressed herself harder against the stone outcropping.

She brought her rifle to bear on the group of dragons below her, when something caught her eye. Leaning on the corpse of the corpse there was a dragon whose scales glittered like pure, untarnished, clean gold.

They were, without a doubt, the most surreal looking dragon she had ever seen. An uncontrollable desire to protect the gold one over took her and she felt the familiar buzz in her head as her mind and body once again prepped to do one thing. The one thing that, despite the fact that her memories were either recent or didn't exist, she knew it in her bones.

She wasn't a person.

She was a weapon.

One last Sword of Magnificent Iron to stand against her creator's enemies. Even if she didn't know it, the Iron did. She was one last sword forged in defiance of Fate. She was the legacy of the creators she had failed. Deep in her bones she knew this; but she also knew something else, deep in her bones.

She had Iron there. Old, dulled, and rusty as it was - it was there. And the Iron in her bones wouldn't let her forget. She pulled the bolt back and aimed at the head of one of the Orange Guards. And the Iron?

The Iron never forgot.

 _ **CRACK!**_

She was a weapon of war.

* * *

 **I'm back! yay!...So... Super sorry for such a delay and for that I made sure to give you a really, really long chapter. I had major writer's block over the summer plus I was away every other week without my laptop. But yeah, sorry. A thousand apologies really. I just wanted to say that I'm not going to set another "I'll update in week" due date - because we all know I'm gonna miss it.**

 **I actually wanted to add even more to this and it originally did have more. There was a whole scene where Sumer just watched Scarlet take the Dragonets prisoner but that didn't flow right. I also rewrote Summer's monologue at the end multiple times just to make it feel right. I'm also taking the story down a different path then what it did in the books so it's not just character inserts.**

 **Fly high and Fly Long, my Little Dragonets,**

 **-Dragon**


End file.
